Nora and Ruby Sittin in a Tree
by SailorCaboose
Summary: Nora has a confession she makes to Ruby You are warned


The young huntress Ruby Rose had found herself walking down the hall to an abandoned section of rooms in the living quarters of beacon academy. Nora Valkyrie had slipped her a note to meet her there at sunset. Upon her arrival she saw Valkyrie staring out the window. A curious side of Ruby had always had a lust for the red haired hammer weilder. Nora quickly turned around. She eagerly exclaimed " Hi Ruby! I guess you're wondering why I wanted you here?" Ruby replied "Yeah, I'm kinda tired but I think we can fit this chat in." She quietly started to rub her clitoris through her panties when she saw Nora's cute (and somewhat revealing) nightgown. God, it looked like she should have thrown that out when she was 14! Nora speedily said " I just wanted to tell you that... I've kind of always liked... guys and girls" Ruby wasn't startled. Sometimes she found Nora staring at Pyrahh's ass, and even catching glances of Ruby's bare chest when changing sometimes. " I just couldn't... I wanted to tell you like this." Before Ruby could even reply, Nora had sprung forward, and clung her lips to Ruby's.

Ruby was tense at first but then relaxed. After all, she also felt the same about Nora. Nora started to French kiss Ruby, her sticky tongue plunging into the depths of Ruby's mouth. Sure, her breath reeked if coffee, but damn if she didn't love it.

As Ruby brought their two bodies together, she felt a soft, but sudden jab in her panties, right where her pussy was. Immediately, a wet stream dripped down her thigh and ran down her leg. She helped and quietly yelled "What the hell was that?" Nora lifted up a strange purple cylinder in the shape of a man's _thing_. A _dildo_ as she recalled. She had once seen her sister,Yang, naked in he bathtub using once of these when her light groaning keeping the you Ruby Rose awake at night Ruby slightly giggled when she saw the name _Ren_ carved into the head.

Nora looked at her with a devious smile and said " C'mon, Red, don't you wanna have a little... fun?" Ruby considered this for a moment, and with a swift _plop,_ her panties were around her ankles. Nora giggled, did the same and began to take off her nightgown entirely. Ruby took off her pyjama shirt and the two stood there, marveling at each other's breasts, their buttocks, all the natural curves and contours of each other's young, supple female bodies, and they began to kiss again, passionately. Nora, without so much as a noise, started to advance nearer to Ruby's pussy the dildo she used when she thought of her man-crush Ren, and with a little effort, slipped it in. Ruby moaned softly, and began to slip two skinny fingers in and out of Nora tight vagina. They were both groaning, which made each other even more wet and horny, making them go on each other even faster. Ruby started to feel an orgasm, and had to cover her mouth to muffle the scream. She had never felt something so... so awful but wonderful at the same time. Ruby could also feel the cum on her fingers, but it looked like Nora was much more _experienced_. Ruby could hardly believe how strong Nora was when she picked her up like a twig and threw her softly on the bed. She jumped over to Ruby and viciously started licking her ass, upper thighs, clitoris, and even her _asshole_. She felt a wave of feeling dominated, sickness, and pleasure. Ruby closed her eyes and felt... _nothing?_ As quickly as she opened them, she felt a shock of both agony and pleasure. The adventurous redhead had used a couple of belts and strapped two dildos to it, one to penetrate her, and one to penetrate Ruby's tight asshole. She felt it in her stomach, and as it slowly started to retreat, just as quickly shoved the dildo in even deeper. After a while, Ruby noticed that Nora was tiring herself out. They both knew that they were getting close to climaxing again, and Nora took off her makeshift strap off, and laid down on the dusty bed with her. Just as Ruby was going to talk to Nora, the redhead began to get into the position to 69 little red. It was something Nora picked up on the internet one lonely night. Ruby said " What are you-" Ruby was cut off when Nora sat her pussy on Ruby's face. Hear giggles were muffled, because she thought the position was a little silly. She just as quickly became horny again when Nora started to furiously lick Ruby's pussy. Ruby began to laugh again when every time Nora licked her clitoris, she quietly sqeauked "Boop!" Once they began to really get into it, they eventually started to get too hot, they were both moaning so loudly that if they were any louder, any proffeser would have caught them. Nora began to finger her yet again, while still licking her pussy. They were drinking each other's juices like a water fountain. Ruby felt she was going insane from how good it felt. But eventually they could taste each other's sweet sticky cum. Nora relaxed and fell by Ruby's side, each of them sighing and laughing with exhaustion. " I love you" Ruby said. "I don't blame you" Nora replied with a smirk. They both quickly dressed and Nora said " Wanna meet, say, next Thursday? I found a new "special" type of dust that I swiped from Weiss." Ruby quickly responded " I'd love nothing more!" She smiles sweetly and stumbled out of the room.

Thank you for reading my freaky mind

If you have any suggestions, PM me and I'll do my best to please you're imagination

-SailorCaboose


End file.
